Eternity With You
by Neko Samurai
Summary: When an urgent mission from Star Fleet sends the Enterprise off on a mission to prevent war, will Spock and Kirk realize they need each other as more than friends and colleagues? Eventual K/S Slash fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek (though I would reaaaallllyyy like too) the only thing I own are my college textbooks, my imagination, this plot and my oc's. This is a Slash fic so those who oppose may leave now and forever hold their peace.**

**AN: ** This story has references to the Wicca Belief system and I know I know everyone is like "author say what?" But hear me out, it's an idea that's been in my head for a while but I've finally got the courage to write it up. I am by no means an expert on Wicca, what I know is based on research I have done. So if I do get something completely wrong, I am sorry and it is not my intention to offend. But I am taking a little thing called "Artistic License" and am using it to lead my actions. In regards to Pike I know in the new Star trek movie he was wheelchair bound at the end of it, but I am saying he was in it for his recovery, so that being said, he can walk. Lol Anyway enough of my blabbing, let the Fic begin!

* * *

Looking out the window of his office, Admiral Pike couldn't help but not find the peace his mind sought. The soothing image that the city of San Francisco made did nothing for his nervousness. He turned away from the impressive vista and walked backed to his plush, and usually comfortable, chair at his desk. It had been a year since the Nero Incident, as it was now called, and Starfleet's flagship the _U.S.S Enterprise, _was well into its five year mission of exploration. James Tiberius Kirk was an amazing captain, despite what some of the other Admirals believed, and Pike had no doubt in his abilities. But the latest mission that made its way onto his desk was making him worry. Its content was of the highest importance, and that meant no other ship could undertake it but the _Enterprise. _So it was with that thought in mind that Admiral Christopher Pike sent a message to the ship in question.

* * *

Spock was at his station looking over the readings of a nebula they had encountered a few days prior. There was nothing too out of ordinary about it, but he felt it prudent to reread them nonetheless. It was at this moment that Lieutenant Uhura announced that they had an incoming transmission. Kirk sat up a little straighter but maintained his general relaxed position in his seat.

"Patch it through," he ordered. His tone was gentle but held an undercurrent of authority. Spock had noticed that although Kirk had made it a point to be friends with his crew, especially his Alpha crew, still he managed to maintain his image as a superior officer to them all. It was one of the many things that Spock had found fascinating about his captain. After the Nero Incident, Kirk and surprisingly Dr. McCoy had become his closest friends. Apparently nearly killing Kirk had not put a damper on that; Dr. McCoy had forgiven him a few weeks after the whole ordeal. No explanation offered, just a threat of McCoy using his hypospray and injecting something decidedly foul into him if there was a repeat performance. Spock assured him that it was highly unlikely. As Spock was brought out of his musings, Admiral Pike's face filled the view screen.

"Admiral!" Kirk said jovially as he stood up to address his mentor and superior.

"Kirk," he nodded his acknowledgement, "I have a mission for you and your crew. It's of vital importance and it success would prevent war."

At this everyone on the bridge sat up a little straighter and stared intently the admiral's face. Spock's eyebrow raised as he turned over the admiral's words in his head.

"The details are being sent to your ready room as we speak Captain," continued Pike, " I trust that you will succeed without a doubt. Pike out." And with that the transmission cut out, the entire time Kirk's face had changed from an excited expression to a serious one. He stood silently for a few moments before he turned to face his First Officer.

"Mr. Spock, my ready room. Sulu, you have the con." Kirk then headed to the turbolift with Spock following behind inside the turbolift, Kirk turned toward his First Officer.

"What do you think about this mission Spock?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Captain, as I" and that was as far as he got before Kirk interrupted him.

"Jim, Spock, call me Jim. How many times do I have to remind you?" he asked exasperated.

"_Captain_" Spock corrected, "You need not remind me, as I have not forgotten. It is inappropriate for me to address you in such an informal manner while on duty." Kirk rolled his eyes but Spock ignored him and continued as they stepped out of the lift and walked into the ready room. "As for my input over the mission at hand, I have yet to form an opinion as it is illogical to do so without having any of the details."

Kirk just looked at him with a flat look on his face before turning to information screen on the wall. They both looked over it contents in surprise. It was a request for aid from one of the civilizations in the Federation. While that was not out of the ordinary, it was the planet in question that was the source of the surprise. The request came from the planet Nantosuelta, the people of that planet were known for being neutral and non violent. They were quite advanced technologically and had warp capabilities and did share valuable information with the federation, but would not involve themselves in anything of a violent nature. So it was very rare that they would ask for outside assistance, the fact that they had, was disconcerting to say the least. Apparently there had been assassination attempts on the current and future rulers/spiritual leaders, they were currently in the process of beginning the coronation of the new leaders and as such it would be the perfect time to cause political unrest.

Both captain and first officer were silent for a while, trying to process the information. It was Kirk who spoke first.

"I guess we'd better get this show on the road then." He said as though the information was nothing new.

Spock merely raised an eyebrow at the colloquialism and simply said "Indeed."

* * *

Stepping out of the lift and onto the bridge, Kirk immediately directed Sulu to set a course for the planet Nantosuelta.

"Aye sir," replied the easy going asian man.

"Chekov, what is our ETA?" questioned Kirk as he sat in his chair.

"Ve vill be there in 36 hours at maximum varp Keptain." Replied the teenage Russian seated next to Sulu.

Spock then began his memo outlining the the customs of the people, and any other relevant information. When he was finished two hours had passed. He looked up from his station and briefly scanned the bridge. His eyes had rested on Lt. Uhura at her station, she was at current trying to familiarize herself with the native language of the people they were to meet. Though at the time when Nero had attacked Vulcan and destroyed it, Nyota and himself were in a relationship, it soon became clear several months afterwords that they had wanted different things from one another and were no longer compatible. The logical course of action was to end the relationship. Soon afterwords the crew had expected an awkward atmosphere but were surprised to realize there was none. Nyota and Spock remained close friends and months later Nyota had begun a relationship with Scotty, the ships Chief Engineer. They proved to be an amazing couple and Nyota remarked once to Spock that she was happier then she was with him. Her statement hadn't hurt as he thought it would.

His eyes moved on from her person and rested on his Captain's form. At the moment he was reclining in a manner that portrayed boredom. Still, there was something about Kirk that managed to cause Spock to react in ways unfitting a Vulcan. As the humans would say, he got under his skin. Through every single one of their missions Kirk would illogically throw himself recklessly into actions. When Spock questioned him about this the only response he gave was, "Better me then the crew."

_Most illogical, _he thought, _but very human. _Continuing his thinking of the Captain, Spock had long ago came to the conclusion that he would lay his life on the line for his Captain. Most recently he had begun to experience strange emotions when near him. They were similar to what he had felt for Nyota. He recognized the respect he felt, he also recognized the loyalty that he felt toward the man. But there was something else he could not explain. It caused him a great deal of frustration as he didn't know how to deal these mysterious emotions but did what he usually did. He buried them in his mental box and made it a point to deal with them privately through meditation. He silently looked over what he could see of Kirk's features and decided that he wasn't unattractive. As his eyes widened a fraction at that mental confession and he felt the tips of his ears turn a slightly darker shade green he simply thought to himself, _Fascinating._


End file.
